Sweet
by Iyagi-sshi
Summary: Hoseok – ah, Sepertinya kau belum tahu apa yang sedang istrimu alami! / YoonSeok Fanfiction Project / BTS' Suga & J-Hope / GS! PART2
1. Chapter 1

"**Sweet"**

**Iyagi-sshi **_**presented**_

_**Starring **_**Jung Hoseok & Min Yoongi**

_**Genre **_**Romance, Fluff, Marriage Life, GS | **_**Length **_**Series/Chaptered | **_**Rating **_**Teen**

_**Disclaimer **_**This Fanfiction is mine. The cast are belongs to God and their parents.**

_**Hoseok memang selalu mencintai Yoongi. Selamanya.**_

**.**

**.**

Yoongi membuka kedua matanya. Perlahan, pupilnya melihat seorang lelaki dengan wajah lelah yang sedang memeluk pinggangnya semalaman – mungkin lelaki itu meganggap Yoongi sebagai guling saja –

Ia juga memandang permukaan wajah lelaki itu yang tampak sangat basah bermandikan keringat. Entahlah apa yang terjadi dengan lelaki itu, sedikit tidak masuk akal karena di ruangan tidur ini telah dinyalakan alat pendingin dengan suhu yang sudah 'tidak biasa' alias sangat dingin.

Namun, Yoongi hanya tertawa pelan. Kedua tangannya memegang pelipis lelaki itu, jari-jarinya berusaha untuk menghilangkan seluruh air keringat lelaki itu. Kemudian, ia mengecup bibir lelaki itu. Sontak membuat lelaki tadi membuka matanya terkejut.

"Yoongi – _ah_, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya menutup matanya kembali. Ia masih terlalu lelah untuk memulai aktifitasnya lagi. Yoongi tersenyum, ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher lelaki itu lalu memeluknya hangat.

"Selamat pagi, Hoseok – _ah_. Aku senang sekali hari ini kau tidak mendahuluiku kembali saat bangun tidur," ucapnya. Lelaki itu hanya bergumam pelan dan semakin mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Yoongi.

"Aku juga senang, Yoongi – _ah_. Aku merindukan pelukanmu." Balas lelaki itu.

"Badanmu basah, Hoseok – _ah_. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yoongi mengendurkan pelukannya dan mengelus dahi Hoseok – lelaki itu –

"Ah, bukan masalah. Tadi malam badanku panas dingin, jadi jangan heran jika sekarang aku berkeringat." Jawabnya kemudian membuka kedua matanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya kepadaku? Mungkin aku bisa mengurusmu sehingga kau tidak harus diserang panas dingin sepanjang malam."

"Tidak, Yoongi – _ah_. Aku tidak ingin membangunkanmu malam-malam hanya untuk memberitahumu bahwa aku sakit." Mendengar itu, Yoongi menghela napasnya panjang. Ia membangunkan tubuhnya dari posisi tidur lalu mengikat rambutnya asal.

"Kau terlalu baik, _yeobo_." Lanjut Hoseok ikut bangun lalu mencium kening Yoongi. Mendadak, kedua pipi wanita itu serasa panas, sepertinya saat ini pipinya tampak memerah karena malu.

"Ehh – aku keluar dulu. Aku belum mandi dan mempersiapkan sarapan kita," ucapnya gugup sambil cepat-cepat beranjak dari ranjang mereka.

Memang tak ada yang sesempurna hari ini di hari-hari yang lain bagi mereka. Tibalah saatnya Hoseok untuk mengambil cuti seminggu dari kantornya, semua pekerjaan yang belum selesai terpaksa ia bawa di rumahnya. Namun, itu tak masalah baginya – khususnya Yoongi – ia memang sudah mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Mereka berdua baru saja melangsungkan pernikahan tiga bulan yang lalu, sambil membawa sekantong penuh cinta pada masing-masing lawan jenis, akhirnya mereka menempati rumah mereka sendiri.

Hoseok adalah seorang lelaki pekerja keras yang bertanggung jawab atas segala hal yang ia lakukan, sedangkan Yoongi adalah seorang wanita yang pandai untuk mengurus rumah – _ya_ walaupun kadang ia sedikit malas – Keduanya mulai saling melengkapi saat mereka masih duduk di sekolah menengah.

Dan saat mereka lulus, orangtua mereka – _pun_ mulai mengakui hubungan mereka, bahkan tak lama kemudian orangtua mereka memutuskan untuk menggelar acara pertunangan antara Yoongi dan Hoseok, membuat hampir seluruh temannya – apalagi Jimin – langsung terkejut dan kebanyakan banyak yang berkata,_ "Apakah Yoongi hamil di luar nikah sehingga acara pertunangan mereka digelar sangat cepat?"_ yang berhasil memancing amarah Hoseok. Lelaki itu menjawabnya dengan sewot, _"Kalian tidak mendengar apa kata guru di sekola dulu? Tidak boleh membuat hubungan lebih antara lawan jenis sebelum menikah kan!"_ dan Hoseok bersumpah bahwa ia ingin menendang seluruh temannya, _Iuh_.

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya bingung, tangan kanannya bergetar hebat sehingga pintu kulkas yang ia pegang saat ini hampir saja kembali menutup _karena_ mendadak ia kehilangan kekuatannya dalam sekejap.

Akhirnya ia menghembuskan napasnya pelan lalu menutup pintu kulkas itu kembali. Yoongi menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Hoseok yang sedang mengenakan baju kesayangannya yang berwarna biru muda dengan celana panjang di bawahnya.

"Hoseok – _ah_, sepertinya kita harus ke supermarket sekarang. Di kulkas kita hanya ada satu botol susu dan satu potong tahu tawar." Ungkapnya. Hoseok ternganga, ia mulai berjalan mendekat menuju tempat Yoongi berada. Tangan kanannya kemudian membuka cepat pintu kulkas tadi lalu menutupnya langsung begitu melihat isinya.

"Apakah aku sesibuk itu sehingga aku tak sempat menemanimu berbelanja, Yoongi – _ah_?" tanyanya sambil meremas helai-helai rambut cokelat tuanya. Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya, tak lama kemudian ia melirik wajah Hoseok namun sedetik lagi ia kembali menatap ke bawah.

"Maafkan aku, itu bukan salahmu. Tapi salahku." Sahut Yoongi dengan suara parau – ingin menangis – Hoseok memandang Yoongi bingung, segera ia mengangkat wajah Yoongi yang menunduk dan _holla! _Ia telah menemukan wajah Yoongi yang seketika penuh dengan air mata.

"Oh, mengapa kau menangis _yeobo_? Kau tidak salah, kau tahu? Salahkan aku yang melarangmu untuk keluar rumah selama aku bekerja," tukas Hoseok, tak lama kemudian Hoseok memeluk Yoongi sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya untuk mengurangi rasa sedih yang _tiba-tiba_ melanda Yoongi.

Yoongi terbatuk, ia menghapus seluruh air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya. Kedua matanya menatap Hoseok yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Maafkan aku, aku sedikit cengeng hari ini,"

"Tak apa selagi kau masih bisa tersenyum." Yoongi terkekeh pelan, membuat Hoseok ikut tertawa. Ternyata Yoongi yang dulu masih belum berubah dengan Yoongi sekarang, masih mudah menangis.

"Sekarang kita ke supermarket, _yuk_! Kita beli banyak bahan makanan agar peristiwa ini tidak akan terulang lagi!" lanjut Hoseok menggenggam tangan Yoongi lalu mengajaknya keluar dari rumah untuk segera memasuki mobil mereka.

Saat mereka sudah sampai di supermarket, mereka mulai berjalan menelusuri tempat itu. Waktu di mobil, Hoseok berjanji bahwa dia akan membelikan seluruh permintaan Yoongi nantinya, namun pernyataan itu hanya dibalas oleh Yoongi dengan sebuah tatapan datar _serta_ hidung yang masih memerah bekas tangisannya tadi.

"_Yeobo_, bolehkah aku membeli ini? kadanh-kadang aku lapar jadi aku membutuhkan cemilan untuk dimakan di rumah," rengek Hoseok saat mereka sampai di suatu sudut supermarket. Yoongi menghela napasnya, setelah itu akhirnya ia menganggukan kepalanya sambil memandang Hoseok dengan tatapan "Terserah," membuat Hoseok langsung mengambil cemilan itu bersemangat.

Memang bagi Hoseok, mempunya istri seperti Yoongi adalah sebuah keberuntungan yang tak akan penah habisnya. Menurutnya, Yoongi baik, bertanggung jawab – _sama seperti dirinya –_ dan mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati. Dan yang membuatnya lebih tertarik lagi dengan Yoongi adalah ia suka ekspresi Yoongi saat marah dan malu, terlihat sangat lucu di pandangannya.

Hoseok menelan ludahnya, memandang seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi serta berkulit hitam legam sedang memilih barang yang ia beli nanti, membuat pandangan Hoseok dan Yoongi sedikit terhalang oleh tubuh besar lelaki itu. Hoseok menyipitkan kedua matanya, diam-diam ia bersikap layaknya ia ingin sekali menyingkirkan lelaki itu – dan tentu saja Yoongi melihatnya –

"Hey tuan, minggirlah dari sana, atau kau akan kuhajar karena telah menghalangi pandangan istriku." Ucapnya membuat Yoongi menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Iya, tak apa kau menghalangiku. Asalkan kau tidak merebut Yoongi dariku, Tuan." Lanjut Hoseok. Yoongi terdiam, tanpa ia sadari ia tengah tersenyum dalam diam setelah ia mendengar ucapan Hoseok tadi.

"Hoseok – _ah_, sudahlah. Kita ke sudut lainnya saja, lagipula jika kita di sini terus, kita akan terus membuang waktu."

"Baiklah, _yeobo_."

Beberapa jam kemudian, mereka berhasil mendapatkan seluruh bahan-bahan makanan yang mereka perlukan – ditambah dengan cemilan-cemilan Hoseok yang jumlahnya hampir manyamai jumlah bahan makanan mereka – Namun lagi-lagi Yoongi mengerti, ia mengerti bahwa Hoseok mudah lapar jika lelaki itu terus bekerja mengerjakan pekerjaan kantornya. _Dasar perut karet!_

Hoseok terkesiap, takjub melihat seluruh makanan yang sekarang tepat berada di hadapannya saat ini. Di saat perutnya yang sedang kosong, makanan-makanan itu terasa lebih menggiurkan daripada sebelumnya.

"Kau hebat, Yoongi – _ah_. Kau berhasil membuat perutku semakin lapar, _eunghh_.." ucapnya sambil mengelus perutnya kelaparan.

"Tapi, maafkan aku jika rasa makanannya tak begitu enak. Lidahku akhir-akhir ini terasa pahit." Balas Yoongi menatap Hoseok sendu.

"Tak apa. Lagipula mana ada masakan Yoongi yang tidak enak!" Yoongi tersenyum, mungkin hari ini ia terlalu banyak mendapatkan kata-kata manis dari Jung Hoseok.

Hoseok tengah memandang layar laptopnya dengan serius, ia masih memfokuskan seluruh pikirannya kepada rata-rata jumlah keuangan kantornya tahun ini. Tangannya sibuk mengetik-ngetik _keyboard_ laptopnya. Rasa lapar dan dahaganya ia biarkan, karena memang jika dirinya sudah sangat serius mengerjakan tugas kantornya, ia akan membiarkan segalanya. Apapun yang terjadi – kecuali jika ada yang menyangkut tentang Yoongi –

"Kau tidak lelah seharian memandang layar laptopmu? Tidak baik tahu jika terus-terusan menatap layar. Matamu bisa rusak." Kata Yoongi menatap Hoseok heran, tentu saja heran karena Hoseok tak kunjung mematikan laptopnya dari siang sampai malam ini yang sudah sangat larut.

Hoseok tersenyum, tangannya berhenti mengutak-atik _keyboard _laptopnya, tatapannya sekarang beralih ke arah istrinya yang terlihat sudah sangat mengantuk itu.

"Kau menungguku?" tanya Hoseok mengelus surai rambut merah Yoongi. Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat Hoseok menelan ludahnya.

"Sepertinya keadaanmu kurang baik, _yeobo_. Mukamu sangat pucat. Tadi saja kau tak mau makan karena mual, jadi lebih baik kau tidur lebih awal. Biarkan aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku sampai tuntas agar aku dapat menemanimu. Oke?" kata Hoseok menunjukkan ibu jarinya, menandakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Namun, sepertinya kata-kata yang Hoseok lontarkan tadi tak dihiraukan oleh Yoongi. Wanita itu tampak sedang menahan mualnya, akhirnya tak lama kemudian Yoongi beranjak dari duduknya lalu segera berlari menuju kamar mandi karena dirinya tak bisa menahan rasa mualnya yang sudah mencekam sampai paru-parunya.

Hoseok mengernyitkan dahinya, ia – _pun_ menyusul Yoongi ke kamar mandi, berusaha untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada istrinya.

"Yoongi – _ah_, sebaiknya kau beristirahat daripada menungguku sampai tidur." Kata Hoseok khawatir. Rasa gundah saat ini menghantuinya terus menerus, membuatnya serasa ingin menangis melihat Yoongi yang mengerang kesakitan memegang perutnya.

Tubuh Yoongi melemah, untuk berdiri – _pun_ sekarang tenaganya sudah kurang, membuat Hoseok merelakan separuh tenaganya untuk menggendong Yoongi sampai ke kamar mereka. Pada saat Hoseok sedang menggendongnya – _pun_, Yoongi masing mengerang kesakitan sambil meremas _singlet_ yang Hoseok kenakan.

'_Ya Tuhan, semoga Yoongi baik-baik saja'_ pikirnya lirih menatap tubuh Yoongi yang sudah terselimuti oleh selimut ranjang mereka. Ia meneteskan air matanya, sesaat kemudian ia menghapusnya lalu mengecup kening Yoongi.

Hoseok memang benar-benar lelaki sejati. Berani meneteskan air matanya hanya karena mengkhawatirkan istrinya.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Halo~ di sini Iyagi 3 Akhirnya satu ff castnya Yoonseok~ /loncat-loncat kayak orang gila/ Duh, salut banget sama Bang Jeyop :3 pengen banget punya pacar kayak diaa /nunjuk Hoseok/ *digampar Yoongi* XD**

**Well, mind to RCL?^^ Thank you ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Sweet"**

**Iyagi-sshi **_**presented**_

_**Starring **_**Jung Hoseok & Min Yoongi**

_**Genre **_**Romance, Fluff, Marriage Life, GS | **_**Length **_**Series/Chaptered | **_**Rating **_**Teen**

_**Disclaimer **_**This Fanfiction is mine. The cast are belongs to God and their parents.**

_**Hoseok – ah, Sepertinya kau belum tahu apa yang sedang istrimu alami!**_

Wanita itu menggigit bibirnya, kedua tangannya meremas keras selimut yang ia kenakan saat ini. Rambut merah panjangnya sudah tak berbentuk, sepertinya saat ini ia sedang mendapat mimpi yang buruk.

Akhirnya, Yoongi membuka matanya. Seluruh tubuhnya masih tegang, apalagi saat ini ada angin dari pendingin yang membuatnya semakin mencekam hingga bulu kuduknya meremang.

Ia beranjak dari ranjangnya, melepaskan selimut dari sebagian tubuhnya. Yoongi memang saat ini tak berniat untuk mengganggu tidur Hoseok pagi ini – ya karena iya sudah menebak bahwa Hoseok kembali tidur larut – jadi ia meninggalkan Hoseok yang masih tertidur pulas di ranjang mereka.

Yoongi memegang dahinya, rasa pening masih terus hinggap di kepalanya – dan rasanya sangat sakit sekali – Ia membuka tirai gorden jendela kamarnya, membuat terik matahari perlahan masuk menembus kaca jendelanya.

Pada akhirnya, rasa mual yang kemarin malam ia rasakan kembali datang menyerang, reflek membuat Yoongi menutup mulutnya sambil sesekali emandang Hoseok – berharap Hoseok akan bangun dan menolongnya kembali –

Namun itu tidak mungkin. Yoongi harus menanggungnya sendiri saat ini.

Dengan cepat, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, berharap agar dirinya tidak kehilangan tenaga kembali seperti kemarin.

Napas Yoongi terengah-engah, ia tak mungkin bisa menahan rasa mualnya – walaupun yang dirasa hanya sedikit – membuatnya harus mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Memang dari dulu, Yoongi adalah gadis yang lemah tentang hal ini.

Yoongi menatap lirih cermin yang berada di kamar mandinya – namun masih berada dalam posisi menunduk – wajahnya saat ini sangat pucat, bahkan lebih pucat dari warna kulit aslinya.

Perlahan, napasnya mulai teratur. Rasa mualnya kini sedikit berkurang. Ia membersihkan bibirnya dari sisi muntahannya tadi, sesaat ia mulai berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Namun kemudian, ia mencoba untuk memberanikan dirinya untuk membuktikan apa yang ia pikirkan tadi itu nyata atau tidak.

Hanya satu harapan yang tersisa, _test pack_ akan membuktikan segalanya.

Oke, Yoongi mengambil benda kecil itu dari rak yang tersimpan di dalam cermin tadi. Di pikirannya terus melayang kata-kata penyemangat untuk dirinya yang – _well_ bisa dikatakan takut untuk melakukan sebuah pembuktian.

'_Lakukan saja Yoongi dan buktikan kebenaran pikiranmu tadi,' _katanya dalam hati.

Namun, ketika ia sudah mendapatkan hasilnya, Yoongi membesarkan kedua matanya. _Ini tak mungkin terjadi, tidak mungkin! Sejak kapan ia mendapatkannya dari Hoseok?_

Hoseok terbangun dari tidurnya ketika ia merasa terik matahari yang menembus kaca jendela kamar tampak mengganggu jam istirahatnya tadi. Ia juga sedikit terkejut ketika di sampingnya hanya ada satu bantal yang tak terpakai. Akhirnya Hoseok – _pun_ mengerti arti dari hal yang ia lihat sekarang adalah bahwa Yoongi sudah terbangun dari tidurnya.

Hoseok meninggalkan ranjangnya lalu segera keluar dari kamarnya untuk melihat apa yang sedang Yoongi kerjakan saat ini.

Akan tetapi, yang ia lihat sekarang hanyalah meja makan kosong, dan istrinya taktala sedang duduk di kursi meja makan, dengan pakaian yang masih sama dengan apa yang Yoongi pakai saat Hoseok terakhir melihatnya – yang berarti Yoongi belum membersihkan dirinya – ternyata harapannya tadi salah, membuat Hoseok menghela napasnya.

"_Yeobo_, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana? Apa kau lupa membawa baju gantimu di kamar mandi saat mandi sehingga kau terpaksa memakai piyamamu kembali?" tanya Hoseok menghampiri Yoongi. Wanita itu tampak terlonjak, tangan kanannya cepat-cepat memasukkan _test pack _yang dari tadi ia perhatikan. Yoongi menelan ludahnya, ia berusaha untuk berekspresi seakan-akan tidak ada yang terjadi sebelumnya kepada Hoseok.

"Tidak, aku tak apa-apa, Hoseok – _ah_. Aku baru saja bangun, jadi aku sedikit malas untuk mandi." Ucapnya – bohong – dilanjutkan dengan tertawaan kecilnya. Hoseok tersenyum, sedetik kemudian ia mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Yoongi lalu memeluknya erat.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu kemarin, tidak ada yang terjadi kan padamu?" tanya Hoseok. Yoongi terkekeh pelan, kedua tangannya tergerak untuk menepuk pundak Hoseok sehingga lelaki itu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mungkin waktu itu aku sedikit kurang sehat. Tapi aku yakin hari ini aku sudah sembuh."

"Oh iya, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu di kamar mandi, jadi aku akan memasak sarapan sambil menunggumu selesai mandi. _Arraseo_?" kata Yoongi seraya mencubit pelan hidung Hoseok, membuat Hoseok tertawa sambil sesekali meringis kesakitan memegang hidungnya.

'_Aku tak mungkin menyatakannya langsung pada Hoseok." _Ucapnya ragu dalam hati.

"Aku tidak percaya semua itu akan terjadi dengan cepat. Memang kapan aku mendapatkannya dari Hoseok? _Huft_.." omel Yoongi pelan di saat dirinya sedang memasak. Kedua tangannya sibuk memotong-motong wortel segar yang sudah ia cuci sebelumnya.

Penampilannya hari ini cukup cantik, setelah ia mencuci wajahnya dengan air kran tadi. Ia mengenakan celemek putih yang biasa ia pakai saat memasak, dan juga rambut panjangnya yang diikat ke belakang layaknya ekor kuda, membuatnya tampilannya hari ini tampak segar – ya walaupun kedua matanya masih berkunang-kunang karena kurang tidur –

"Hoseok sialan, aku pun tak tahu bagaimana caranya memberikan miliknya kepadaku." Yoongi memasukkan potongan-potongan wortel itu ke dalam panci yang sudah berisi bahan-bahan lainnya.

"Tapi.." Yoongi terdiam, tangannya melepaskan pisau tadi dari genggamannya. Kedua matanya beralih ke arah perutnya yang mulai nampak menggembung.

"Aku belum siap, mengapa kau sudah tumbuh lebih dulu?"

"_YEOBO!_ AKU SUDAH SELESAI, APAKAH KAU BELUM SELESAI MEMASAKNYA?!" Yoongi membelalakan matanya, hampir saja ia menjatuhkan pisau tadi namun untung saja dengan sigap ia menahan pisau itu untuk jatuh.

Yoongi menggeram kesal, kedua tangannya mengepal karena saking sebalnya dia dengan kelakuan Hoseok tadi.

"Hoseok – _ah_, jangan berteriak kencang-kencang! Kau pikir di wilayah ini tidak ada tetangga!?" seru Yoongi. Ia menghela napasnya panjang, akhirnya Yoongi melepaskan celemeknya lalu segera menemui Hoseok yang – mungkin – masih berada di depan kamar mandi.

Hoseok mengaduk-aduk supnya dengan malas. Tangan kirinya terus memegangi pipinya yang – lagi-lagi – dicubit oleh Yoongi saat di depan kamar mandi tadi. Kedua matanya dalam sekejap menatap Yoongi sambil ketakutan.

Hey, sejak kapan Hoseok takut dengan Yoongi?!

Jawabannya adalah setelah tadi Hoseok diterkam oleh Yoongi dengan cubitan serta amarahnya yang mendadak membuat Hoseok lantas berpikir _'Apakah dia Yoongi istriku?'_

Memang terdengar aneh, namun tujuan Yoongi menghajar Hoseok adalah karena Hoseok 'mungkin' sudah mengganggu para tetangga di rumah mereka masing-masing. Tentu saja dia malu!

"Kau kenapa memandang makananmu tak bersemangat itu?" tanya Yoongi menatap aneh Hoseok. Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya, tampak sesekali ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar ruang makan mereka, namun tetap saja pandangannya kembali ke arah wajah Yoongi.

"Tak apa, aku hanya sedang merasakan cubitanmu tadi. Giliran kali ini adalah cubitan kesekian kalinya yang sangat sakit. Aku bukan bermaksud untuk menyinggungmu, _loh_." Ungkap Hoseok jujur. Yoongi terhenyak, sesaat kemudian ia memandang Hoseok dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Iya maafkan aku. Tiba-tiba aku kehilangan kendali, ya setelah mendengar teriakanmu tadi." Hoseok tergelak, sedangkan Yoongi hanya memperhatikannya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau lucu, _yeobo_." Mendengar itu, Yoongi ikut tertawa.

'_Emm.. bagaimana kalau aku pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menemui Jimin nanti? Saat Hoseok mengerjakan tugas kantornya nanti di kamar,' _pikir Yoongi disela-sela tertawaannya.

Yoongi memakai _flat shoes_-nya dengan perlahan. Kemudian, ia meletakkan secarik kertas yang sedari tadi terus ia pegang di atas meja makan rumahnya. Yoongi berharap jika nanti Hoseok mencarinya, lelaki itu bisa membaca pesannya di kertas itu agar lelaki itu tak berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Yoongi menghembuskan napasnya, ia mengukir senyumnya sambil memandang pintu kamarnya yang terbuka, memperlihatkan Hoseok yang sedang mengerjakan tugas kantornya di laptop.

Ia membuka kenop pintu rumahnya pelan, sesaat kemudian ia kembali menutup pintu itu.

"Yang benar saja, usianya sudah 6 minggu dan kau baru menyadarinya sekarang?" Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan tak biasa. Yoongi menggigit bibirnya, sesekali tatapannya memandang Jimin takut. Iya, ini memang kesalahannya. Dan ia tahu itu.

"Kau kan tahu aku tidak pernah memperhatikan tubuhku sendiri. Pikiranku hanya Hoseok, Hoseok, dan Hoseok." Balas Yoongi membuat tatapan Jimin berubah.

_Well_, Jimin saat ini bekerja sebagai dokter spesialis kandungan di salah satu rumah sakit Seoul. Otak jeniusnya berhasil membawanya ke jurusan kedokteran, tiap kali ia memasuki jam kuliahnya, ia selalu mengeluh ingin pulang, tanpa pengecualian.

Dan tentang hubungannya dengan Yoongi .. sebenarnya cintanya telah bertepuk sebelah tangan kepada wanita itu. Tertarik dengan Yoongi karena ia memang suka perempuan berwajah lucu – meskipun Jimin tahu Yoongi tak suka melakukan adegan _sok imut_ itu – selain itu, ia juga suka dengan sifat Yoongi yang 'terkadang' sangat dingin itu, terkesan sangat istimewa dipandangannya.

Namun, ia tahu bahwa Yoongi menyukai Hoseok – dan – Hoseok – _pun _menyukainya, jadi ia tidak bisa mengelak dan melawan bahwa ia bukanlah jodoh Yoongi.

"Kau memang tak berubah dari dulu, Yoongi – _ah_. Sebaiknya kau juga harus memikirkan dirimu juga, itu namanya tak adil." Tukas Jimin seraya menulis sesuatu di _note –_nya. Yoongi hanya terkekeh pelan, sebagai respon pernyataan Jimin tadi kepadanya.

"Mulai sekarang, kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Jangan terlalu lelah, jangan banyak berdiri, kurangi aktifitasmu, jangan makan makanan yang pedas, jika kau merasa mual lagi kau bisa _membeli obat mual untuk ibu hamil, atur emosimu agar tidak mudah marah, jangan lupa rajin check up, dan jika kamu mau, kau bisa mengikuti senam bagi ibu-ibu hamil. Untuk yang terakhir, aku tidak memaksa __kok__, karena aku tahu kau tidak suka gerakan-gerakan senam. Haha .."_

_Yoongi terhenyak, ia memandang Jimin dengan takjub sekaligus tidak percaya. Di dalam pandangannya – __pun__ terlihat bahwa ia ingin mengucapkan 'apakah sebanyak itu?' kepada Jimin._

_"Kau bercanda, Jimin – __ah__. Kenapa banyak sekali hal-hal yang tidak boleh aku lakukan?" protes Yoongi, namun Jimin hanya tersenyum. Ia memberikan secarik kertas yang tadi ia tulis kepada Yoongi, di situ tertulis nama obat-obat yang dapat Yoongi minum selama ia hamil serta hal-hal lainnya yang sedikit membantu Yoongi agar tidak mudah panik saat terjadi apa-apa._

_"Aku tidak bercanda, jika kau melakukan apa yang aku ucapkan tadi, kesehatan bayimu bisa terganggu." Balas Jimin yang hanya bisa ditanggapi Yoongi dengan anggukan kepala._

_"Baiklah, dokter Park Jimin yang terpintar sedunia. __Huft__.." sahut Yoongi membuat Jimin tertawa. Yoongi tertawa kecil, sesaat kemudian ia berdiri dari kursinya – mengikuti Jimin yang lebih dulu berdiri – lalu memeluk dokter __tampan__ itu._

_"Terima kasih, Jimin – __ah__. Kau sudah membantuku banyak hari ini." perkataan Yoongi tadi berhasil membuat semburat merah keluar dari kedua pipi Jimin._

_"Sama-sama, aku kan juga ingin melihat bagaimana wajah anak sahabatku nanti." Celetuk Jimin disambung dengan tertawaannya kembali._

_KLEK_

_KRIET_

_BLAM!_

_Yoongi menelan ludahnya, entah mengapa perasaannya kali ini berubah menjadi tak enak dalam sekejap. Pemandangan yang sedang ia tatap saat ini sangat sepi, bahkan rumahnya saat ini terlihat seperti gudang tak berpenghuni sekarang._

_Ia menghela napasnya panjang, tampak ia sedang berjalan menuju sofa rumahnya lalu bersandar di sana, menanti sebuah suara yang dari tadi ia harap akan datang secepatnya._

_"YOONGI – AH KAU DIMANA?!" Yoongi bergidik kaget, segera ia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah belakang – yang ia yakini bahwa sumber dari suara itu berasal dari dapur –_

_'Parah, apa dia baru baca pesanku tadi?' __pikir Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya._

_"Hoseok – __ah__, aku sudah pulang." Sahutnya. Hoseok yang tadinya masih melongo di dapur akhirnya lekas menuju ruang tengah untuk menghampiri Yoongi – sambil membawa rasa cemasnya yang meluap-luap itu –_

_"Kau tadi ke mana? Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kau terluka? Sakit?" tanya Hoseok bertubi-tubi sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Yoongi sampai menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahi istrinya itu._

_"Tidak, aku tak apa. Aku hanya keluar sebentar, ya kau sudah membacanya kan tadi di kertas yang aku tulis," jawab Yoongi langsung membuat Hoseok terkapar lemah di sandaran sofa. Yoongi tertawa pelan, melihat tingkah Hoseok yang dirasa 'cukup lumayan sangat' berlebihan. Ia memegang tangan kanan Hoseok, reflek membuat Hoseok memandang Yoongi._

_"Kau lelah?"_

_"Iya, aku lelah mencarimu dari tadi." Yoongi menutup mulutnya, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan tertawaannya dari Hoseok. Sesaat kemudian, Hoseok tersenyum lalu berhambur ke dalam dekapan Yoongi._

_"Tak sampai satu hari – __pun__ aku sudah merindukanmu. Apalagi setahun, __heum__?" kata Hoseok. Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya, sebelum ia mengambil giliran untuk berbicara._

_"Hoseok – __ah__, kau ingin tahu sesuatu yang kau belum tahu?" tanya Yoongi masih mendekap Hoseok erat._

_"Apa?" Yoongi melepaskan dekapannya, tangannya kembali memegang pergelangan tangan Hoseok. Dengan malu, ia meletakkan telapak tangan Hoseok tepat di permukaan perutnya, membuat Hoseok bingung setengah mati apa yang sedang Yoongi maksud._

_"Disini .. sudah ada kehidupan lain yang nantinya akan lahir di dunia ini." ungkap Yoongi membuat Hoseok menganga tak percaya. Sedetik kemudian, barulah ia tersenyum lebar – mengetahui apa maksud dari perkataan Yoongi tadi –_

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**_IYA, TAU TAU YANG UDAH PUNYA PASANGAN NIH T^T /caps please!/_**

**_Jangan heran kalau endingnya enggak jelas, gara-gara kejadian di sekolah yang.. emm bikin bingung plus sakit hati. Dia itu bohong apa beneran masih suka sama temenku sih /.\ tauk ah, tauk -_-_**

**_Well, semoga kalian puas ya buat lanjutannya. Memang ini bukan apa-apa, tapi ya semoga menghibur. Dan maaf /lagi/ kalau ini anehnya enggak kebayang .-. Jangan protes loh kalau pendek sama kecepetan alurnya, aku tadi udah curhat kan? ._._**

**_Mind to RCL? Thanks 3_**


End file.
